Snow Kisses
by thefamouscookieeater17
Summary: Mio x Tsumugi One-shot: Mio loves Tsumugi and made up her mind about telling her friend exactly that. How will sweet Mugi react to the sudden news? Read to find out more.


Standing under the snow, heart pounding fast, Mio awaited patiently for Tsumugi. She decided it was time to tell her friend how she really felt; even though it could kill their friendship. Nonetheless, holding those feelings inside was no longer an option either.

Mio wondered through many horrific scenarios about how Tsumugi would react but always tried to deceive herself from those thoughts. _"I should just shut my mouth and suck it all in. I'm just going to make a mess out of everything..." _, she thought.

A nice familiar voice echoed from not too far away. Tsumugi had arrived and as usual she looked absolutely gorgeous: her perfectly curled blond hair fell beautifully over her shoulders matching her deep blue eyes and lovely smile. Mio blushed violently when contemplating this wonderful mirage.

Tsumugi suggested they should go to one of her father's cafes since that way they would be able to save some money and spend it on something else. Mio agreed and so they went.

"Mio-chan, you seem a bit spaced out today. Is everything alright?" Tsumugi's voice resembled the one of an angel and Mio felt herself melt and blush to this beautiful sound.

"Hum... Yes, everything's alright." Mio smiled and focused on her plate. An awkward silence followed as they drank their tea.

"Mio-chan... may I ask you something?" Tsumugi blushed a little and seemed a bit embarrassed. "Have you ever... you know... liked someone? In a dating kind of way that is..."

"Well, I-I don't know. Maybe... I-I mean, how can one even tell they're in love anyways?" Mio laughed nervously and avoided eye contact. "But why do you ask? Is there someone special?"

"It's nothing in particular, I was just wondering... Have you ever thought of dating Ricchan, Mio-chan?"

"Uh?! No! No way! That would never ever happen!"

"Is it because you're both girls?" Tsumugi's voice sounded a bit sad.

"No, not at all. There's nothing wrong with two girls dating. At least not in my eyes. I was just saying that me dating Ritsu would never happen because we're best friends and I could never see her in any other way." Mio took a sip of her tea and felt her stomach contract in a weird knot.

"Oh, does that mean there's the possibility of you seeing another girl in a romantic kind of way?" Tsumugi's face lit up with excitement and Mio felt the blood rush right to her cheeks. "I'm sorry. That was a very personal question, Mio-chan."

"No, no... It's alright. I guess so. One should never close any doors. A person is a person, regardless of their gender." Mio wanted to take this opportunity to speak her feelings but she couldn't bring herself to do it yet. "Mugi, why all of these questions?"

Tsumugi didn't answer. She spaced out for a few moments and then asked Mio if she wanted to take a walk under the snow. A silence was set between them as they were walking: none had tried to say a single word. They were way too deep inside their own minds to verbalize anything until Tsumugi spoke:

"For the past few months I've been having these thoughts about a girl... thoughts about things couples do, you see? I just wondered if Mio-chan had ever felt the same way..." Her voice was sweet and calm. Mio smiled and grabbed both of Tsumugi's hands carefully standing one girl in front of the other.

"I love you." As Mio said these words she approached her friend's lips on a tender kiss.

-/-/-

_"Could it be that I was just dreaming?"_, Mio looked around and realized she was in her bedroom. She reached for her own lips and reality stroke in. It wasn't just a dream: she had kissed Tsumugi the day before.

Mio got up from bed and walked up to the bathroom going downstairs for breakfast. As usual her parents were nowhere to be found, only a note on the fridge saying: _"Mio, dear, Father and I had to travel due to business once more. There's Teriyaki Chicken, your favorite."_

She stole some bread and butter and went to the living room. It was still snowing heavily outside. Mio curled herself in blankets and sat on the couch wondering about yesterday's events. _"I really fucked it all up, didn't I?"_, she sighed as she remembered Tsumugi's petrified expression of horror that followed Mio's kiss. _"I should not have done it. What the hell was I thinking?"_, Mio woke up from her thoughts when the doorbell rang.

She reached for the door and opened it being left paralyzed at the sight of Tsumugi.

"May I come in, Mio-chan?" Tsumugi had a sweet smile on her lips that left Mio in a dreamy state as always.

"O-Of course." Mio made a gesture with her arm for Tsumugi to come in.

Mio took Tsumugi to the living room and they both sat in silence on the couch. The black haired girl was embarrassed and wanted to say something about yesterday, but couldn't manage the words to come out of her mouth. Instead, she just sat there quietly hoping Tsumugi would break the silence eventually.

"I hope I'm not imposing."

"N-No, n-not at all. I was alone anyways..." Mio avoided eye contact and focused her look on the wooden floor.

"Mio-chan... I'm sorry. I overreacted yesterday." Tsumugi's face was now bright red. "I was just not expecting my feelings to be returned..."

Tsumugi sighed deeply and approached Mio slowly. Their faces blushing to the sight of each other's eyes went even redder as their lips touched. The blonde pushed her friend down and placed herself on top of her never letting their lips untouched. Mio held Tsumugi in her arms as the blonde placed her head on her chest. They stayed like that for awhile only moving when Mio reached for the blankets and placed them over their bodies.

As the snow fell outside, they let their worries go away and all the feelings rushing through their bodies took control. In the silence of the house, their voices echoed as they emanated all their love for each other.


End file.
